Die schönsten Ferien seines Lebens
by Fayt89
Summary: In dieser H/H FanFiction geht es um die Sommerferien nach dem 5 Jahr. Die Dursleys haben Harry nicht vom Banhof abgeholt und Harry verbringt seine Ferien schließlich bei Hermine und ihren Eltern. Alle Trademarks gehöhren JKR und Warner Brothers !
1. Bei den Grangers

**1. Kapitel : Bei den Grangers**

" Alles aussteigen ! " Die Stimme des Schaffners schallte auf dem Gleis 9 3/4 wieder. Harry, Ron und Hermine stiegen aus. " Hallo ! Hier her ! " , rief Mrs Weasley die die Kinder bereits sehnsüchtig erwartete. Sie fiel den dreien um den Hals. " Mama lass los ich krieg keine Luft ! ", keuchte Ron. Widerwillig ließ sie los. Zusammen gingen sie durch die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10. Harry schaute sich nach seinem Onkel und seiner Tante um die ihn eigentlich wie immer abholen wollten, doch er erblickte keinen der beiden. Verloren mit einem Koffer und dem Käfig mit seiner kreischenden Eule Hedwig in der Hand stand er nun da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte er kannte sich hier in London doch gar nicht aus. Er kannte nur das Zaubererlondon zum Beispiel die Winkelgasse wo es alles gab was ein Zauberer gebrauchen konnte. Es war eine helle mit Leuten voll gestopfte Gasse die fröhlicher nicht sein konnte. Er kannte aber auch die Nokturngasse , in der er bei seiner ersten Reise mit dem Flohpulver, ausversehen gelandet war. Sie war dunkel und unheimlich. Überall liefen alte Kräuterhexen oder bös' drein guckende Zauberer rum. Aber im Muggellondon war er noch nie gewesen und er kannte sich hier ganz und gar nicht aus.

" Harry, Harry was ist los ? Wo sind deine Verwanten? " , fragte Hermine die mit ihren Eltern neben ihm standen. " Ähm ... ich weiß nicht, sie sind nicht da ... was soll ich tun? Ich kenn mich hier doch gar nicht aus was soll ich den machen? " " Beruhig dich, du kannst erst mal mit zu uns kommen und von da aus kannst du deine Verwanten anrufen und fragen was los ist. " , sagte ein Mann mit fröhlicher, heller Stimme der neben Hermine stand. Sicher war es ihr Vater und die Frau daneben musste ja dann ihre Mutter sein. " Ach ja , entschuldige ich hab mich ja gar nicht vorgestellt " fügte Hermines Vater hinzu als Harrys verdutzte Miene sah. " Ich bin Mr Dr Granger, aber du kannst mich ruhig Daniel nennen." Mr Granger war sehr groß hatte dunkle Haare, eine auffallend große Nase und eine kleine rundliche Brille. Was Harry allerdings sofort auffiel waren seine perlweißen, glänzenden Zähne die Harry geradezu blendeten. Er hatte ein breites Lächeln was seine Zähne besonders zur Geltung brachte. " Ich bin Hermines Mutter du kannst mich Sophie nennen. Komm mit unser Auto steht unten auf dem Parkplatz. " sagte die Frau mit lockigen, blonden Haaren und den ebenfalls glänzenden Zähnen neben Hermine.

So gingen sie zusammen zu dem Auto der Grangers und fuhren ca eine halbe Stunde bis sie vor einem großen weißen Haus ankamen an dem ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: Dr. Dental . Granger Kieferorthopädie stand. Mr Granger holte eine kleine Fernbedienung vom Armaturenbrett und drückte einen kleinen Knopf darauf, schon öffnete sich die Garage. Die Dursleys hatten so etwas nicht. Bei ihnen musste immer einer aufsteigen und das schwere, rostige Garagentor per Hand öffnen, meistens war das Harry. Das würde Mr Weasley sicher gut gefallen dachte sich Harry während sie in die Garage rollten. Sie stiegen aus und gingen durch die große, weiße Eingangstür. Es ging eine Treppe runter und eine Treppe hoch. Zur Treppe runter hing ein Schild auf dem stand "Praxis" am Fuße der Treppe die hoch führte war eine Schiebeglastür. In dem Vorraum wo sie alle standen war eine Gardarobe und ein Schuhregal. Daneben stand ein Korb mit einer roten Decke darin. Hermine öffnete den Tragekorb in dem Krummbein saß und er sprang sofort raus und rollte sich in der scharlachrote Decke zusammen. Mr und Mrs Granger gingen durch den Vorraum hindurch und gingen durch eine Tür die zur Küche führte das ganze Haus wirkte irgendwie so weiß und sauber und steril ganz anders als bei den Weasleys. Aber Harry wollte natürlich nicht behaupten das die Weasleys unsauber waren. Das ist also der unterschied von Muggel und Zaubererfamilien. Sie gingen durch die Küche hindurch in das Wohnzimmer dort stand eine große blaue Leder Couche und in dem Schrank gegen über des Sofas stand ein großer Schrank dort drin stand der Fernseher und ein Aquarium.

" Hier ist das Telefon du kannst jetzt deine Verwanten anrufen und sie bitten dich abzuholen hier ist der Ho... " sagte Mrs Granger. " Aber Mama kann Harry nicht fragen ob er vielleicht für eine oder zwei Wochen bei uns bleiben kann ich hab dir doch schon soviel von seinem fiesen Onkel und seinem fiesen Cousin erzählt, bitte, bitte, bitte, Harry könnte eine Abwechselung sicher gut gebrauchen. " fiel Hermine ihrer Mutter ins Wort.

Erst zögerte sie aber schließlich sagte sie: " Wenn Harry das möchte .Gerne doch, du kannst solange hier bleiben wie du willst, Harry " Harrys Herz machte einen Freudensprung und in seinem Bauch kribbelte es als wären 1000 Schmetterlinge darin. Diese Gefühl schwand doch sofort als Harry daran dachte was wohl Onkel Vernon dazu sagte. " Na gut ich werde mal meinen Onkel anrufen, ich würde sehr gerne bei ihnen bleiben wenn es ihnen wirklich nichts ausmacht. " stammelte Harry holte das Schnurlose Telefon in die Hand und wählte die Nummer von Onkel und Tante.

"Tüüüttt...Tüüüttt...bei Dursley? " , die rauhe Stimme von Mrs Figg der Nachbarin der Dursleys ertönte im Hörer. " Ähm ... Hallo hier ist Harry. Wo sind denn die Dursleys? Sie wollten mich doch vom Bahnhof abholen aber sie waren nicht da können sie mir sagen wo sie sind! " " Ach hallo mein Lieber, ich bin nur gerade rüber gekommen um bei den Dursleys die Blumen zu gießen sie sind im Urlaub, sind für 4 Wochen nach Mallorca gefahren. Ich dachte sie hätte dich mit genommen aber wenn ich es richtig bedenke sie nehmen dich ja nirgendwo mit hin. " " Ja aber was soll ich denn jetzt tun? " " Du kannst zu mir kommen sie sind ja schon eine Woche weg du weißt ja ich mag dich gerne du kannst gerne kommen. " " Tut mir leid aber eine Klassenkameradin hat mich schon gefragt ob ich die Sommerferien bei ihr verbringen möchte. Ich schicke den Dursleys einen Brief in dem ich die Telefonnummer meiner Freundin bei lege und sie bitte mich sobald wie möglich anzurufen. " Harry dachte aber nicht im entferntesten daran dies zu tun. " Ok dann machs gut wir sehen uns Tschüß " " Tschüß Mrs Figg schönen Gruß an ihre Katzen "

Harry drückte auf den roten Knopf am Telefonhörer der das Gespräch beendete und sein Herz machte erneut seinen Freudenhüpfer. Er konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Die Dursleys waren weg 3 Wochen Sommerferien ohne von Dudley schikaniert zu werden. " Was haben sie gesagt, Harry? ", fragte Mr Granger zögernd. " Sie...sie sind in den Urlaub gefahren ohne mich mitzunehmen nach Mallorca. Mrs Figg die Nachbarin der Dursleys war gerade am Blumengießen und Neugierig wie sie ist konnte sie es nicht lassen ans Telefon zu gehen und mir diese wunderbare Nachricht mitzuteilen. ...ohhh macht es ihnen den nichts aus wenn ich 3 Wochen oder länger bei Ihnen bleibe? " " Ach, Harry natürlich nicht du bist doch so ein lieber Kerl wir haben nur Gutes von dir gehört .Du kannst so lange bleiben wie du willst Hauptsache deine Verwanten haben nichts dagegen." , sagte Mrs Granger. Hermine lief knallrot an, ihr war es wohl peinlich was ihre Mutter da offenbarte. Doch Harry merkte das es ihr unangenehm war und meid ihre nervösen Blicke. Mr Granger brach die angespannte Stimmung und sagte: " Ihr seit doch sicher sehr hungrig von der Reise lasst uns was Essen." " Huch...das hab ich in dem Stress ja völlig vergessen ich hab gar nichts gekocht und ich hab auch nicht mehr so viel im Haus ich habe in der letzten Zeit einfach nicht geschafft einkaufen zu gehen. Naja wir können ja was beim Chinesen bestellen. Du isst doch chinesisch oder Harry?", fragte Mrs Granger . "Ja , natürlich Mrs Granger ", antwortete Harry. Genau genommen wusste Harry gar nicht ob er chinesisches Essen mag denn er hatte es noch nie so richtig probiert. Bei den Dursleys gab es immer nur Roastbeef oder so ein Zeug und in Hogwarts gab es zwar das beste Essen was er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte doch ist ihm noch nie irgendwas Chinesisches dort aufgefallen. Harry schwieg.

Eine viertel Stunde später lautete es an der Tür, Mr Granger öffnete die Tür und ein schlitzäugiger Chinese stand dort mit einem großen Karton. Er übergab das Essen, kassierte ab und fuhr mit seinem Moppet weiter.g kf, Hermine kommt runter das Essen ist da. ", rief Mrs Granger. Hermine und Harry liefen die Treppe hinunter. Sie hatten ihre Koffer hoch gebracht und Harry hatte sich das kleine gemütliche Gästezimmer angeguckt in dem er für die nächsten 3 Wochen schlafen sollte. Es lag genau neben dem Zimmer von Hermine.

Alle setzen sich an den Tisch, sie fassten sich an den Händen und Hermine ergriff Harrys Hand genau wie ihre Mutter auch. Hermines Vater murmelte ein paar unverständliche Wörter und sagte am Schluss laut: " Guten Appetit! " Hermine und ihre Mutter ließen seine Hände wieder los und begannen zu Essen. Harry schaute auf seinen Teller es sah ganz lecker aus daneben lagen 2 Stäbchen. Harry schaute Hermine und ihren Eltern zu wie sie ihre Stäbchen ergriffen und zu Essen begannen. Harry holte die beiden Stöckchen in die Hand und versuchte mit ihnen umzugehen. Als Mr Granger das sah lachte er nur stand auf, holte eine Gabel aus der Schublade und reichte sie Harry. Der bedankte sich und schob sich eine Gabel mit Reis in den Mund. Harry schmeckte es so gut das es gar nicht genung essen konnte fast so lecker wie die Festessen in Hogwarts.

" Wir haben jetzt noch 3 Stunden Sprechstunde, Hermine. Ihr könnt ja eure Zimmer einräumen und etwas fernsehen oder was ihr wollt. " sagte Mrs Granger die sich schon wie ihr Mann einen weißen Kittel übergezogen hatte. " Ja ist gut, wir gehen nach oben. " entgegnete Hermine. Harry und Hermine gingen jetzt hoch in das Zimmer von Hermine und ließen sich vollgestopft auf ihr Bett sinken. " Puhh ... jetzt ist mir schlecht ... die Ente ist mir wohl nicht so gut bekommen " keuchte Hermine. "Ja du bist schon ganz blass im Gesicht, leg dich besser hin ", sagte Harry besorgt. Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine schlief ein. Es war zwar erst 16 Uhr aber Harry wollte sie trozdem schlafen lassen. ' Sie sieht so friedlich und süß aus wie sie da liegt ' dachte Harry. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht stand vom Bett auf deckte sie zu und wollte gerade so leise wie möglich aus dem Zimmer raus gehen als Hermine leise sagte: " Harry bitte bleib hier! " " Aber Hermine du bist total erschöpft schlaf ein wenig. ", entgegnete Harry. " Aber nur wenn du hier bleibst. ", bitte Hermine. " Na gut schlaf jetzt. " Er setzte sich wieder zu ihr aufs Bett und schaute ihr eine Weile beim schlafen zu.

" Harry,... Harry wach auf. " Langsam öffnete er die Augen und schaute in die von Hermine hinein. " Ohh ... tut mir Leid ich bin wohl eingenickt. " , stammelte Harry. " Ach ist doch nicht so schlimm. Meine Eltern sind in 10 Minuten mit der Sprechstunde fertig. Komm wir gehen schon mal runter. ", sagte Hermine. 


	2. Old Friends

**2. Kapitel : Hermines alte Freunde**

" Harry steh auf, es ist wunderschönes Wetter draußen wollen wir nicht schwimmen gehen? Mum und Dad müssen heute den ganzen Tag arbeiten. " Hermine stürzte in Harrys Zimmer und riss die Vorhänge vor. Harry blinzelte. " Is ja gut ich komme! ", murmelte Harry im Halbschlaf. " Hast du keine Lust auf ein morgendliches Bad? Das tut gut und macht wach. Ich geh schonmal runter zum Pool kannst ja auch kommen wenn du willst.", sagte Hermine begeistert. Harry zog sich seine Badehose an ging die Treppen runter an die Verandatür über die Marmor platten im Gras und kam kurz vor dem Pool zum stehen. ' Wo ist Hermine denn jetzt schon wieder ', dachte Harry als er seine Freundin nirgendwo sah. Das quietschen der Verandatür ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken fahren, Hermine stand da mit einem hell blauen Bikini der vorne gebunden war. Harry war noch gar nicht aufgefallen was Hermine für eine tolle Figur hatte. Sie sah spitze aus. " Du kannst den Mund ruhig wieder zu machen. ", meinte Hermine als sie an Harry vorbei ging und mit einem gekonnten Köpper ins Wasser sprang. " BRRRRRRR ... ist das kalt! ". schrie Harry als ihm Wasser an den ganzen Körper spritzte. " Jetzt komm schon Harry! ", rief Hermine. Das ließ Harry sich nicht zweimal sagen er sprang mit einem Looping ins Wasser. Er hörte einen dumpfen Schrei. Hermines Körper lag auf dem Boden des Beckens. Harry zögerte nicht lange, tauchte runter und legte sie auf den Beckenrand. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen der Mund auch. Erst wusste Harry nicht was er tun sollte, sollte er zu Mr und Mrs Granger laufen und sie holen oder würde das vielleicht zu lange dauern. Er entschied sie für die zweite Möglichkeit, er kreuzte die Hände legte sie auf Hermines Brust und pumpte 3 mal darauf dann ging er zögernd auf ihren Mund zu presste den Seinen auf Ihren und wollte gerade Luft in ihre Lungen pumpen als Hermine prustend und Wasser spuckend los lachte. Harry erschreckte sich so sehr das er rückwärts mit seinem Hintern auf den Boden krachte. " Was sollte das? ", brüllte Harry. " War nur ein Scherz wollte gucken was du machst. ", kicherte Hermine. " Das ist ganz und gar nicht lustig ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht ich dachte dir wäre irgendwas passiert! " " Ach komm reg dich ab ich fand das süß das du so schnell reagiert hast ohne groß nachzudenken. ", sagte Hermine nicht ohne dabei rot zu werden. Harry schnappte sich ein Handtuch und stapfte wütend in das Haus nach oben in sein Gästezimmer.

' Ich hab Ron ja noch gar nicht geschrieben das ich bei Hermine bin. ', fiel Harry auf einmal ein. ' naja ich bin ja erst 5 tage hier.'  
_  
Lieber Ron , _

_ich muss dir ja noch was ganz wichtiges erzählen. Als wir am Bahnhof waren sind meine Verwanten nicht gekommen. Du warst schon weg und ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, dann kam Hermine mit ihren Eltern, sie haben mir angeboten mit zu ihnen zu kommen um dann meine Verwanten anzurufen. Es hat sich herausgestellt das die Dursleys in den Urlaub gefahren sind ohne mir bescheid zu sagen. Zum Glück war zufällig Mrs Figg die Nachbarin im Haus um Blumen zu gießen und hat mir alles erzählt. Jetzt wohne ich erstmal bei Hermine sie haben mir angeboten die Sommerferien bei ihnen zu verbringen bis die Dursleys wieder da sind. Ich habe mich riesig gefreut. Hermine ist gar nicht so eine Streberin ich seh sie kaum lernen, nur manchmal liegt sie abends noch mit einem Buch im Bett. So kenn ich sie gar nicht, aber ich finds besser wenn sie nicht ihre ganze Zeit mit diese dummen Büchern verbringt. Heute morgen waren wir im Pool baden, die hat mir vielleicht nen Schrecken eingejagt, verarscht hat die mich aber das erzähl ich dir ein andern mal. _

_Gruß Harry_

Klopf ... Klopf...die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine stand da mit einem Bademantel. " Harry es tut mir Leid bitte ich wollt dich nicht so schocken. ", flüsterte Hermine. " Schon gut! ", maulte Harry und stopfte hastig den Brief an Ron unter sein Kissen. " Nein Harry, ich meine es ernst so war das doch nicht gemeint.", flehte Hermine ihn an.

" Ja ist gut war ja gar nicht so schlimm.", sagte Harry nach langem Betteln von Hermine. " Schön Danke Harry! ", rief sie, fiel Harry um den Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Das war ein komisches Gefühl für ihn aber kein schlechtes ein Glücksgefühl wie er es selten erlebt hatte. " Ich hab gerade Ron geschrieben er weiß ja noch gar nicht das ich bei dir bin. ", sagte Harry. " Stimmt gut das du dran gedacht hast wir wissen ja wie schnell Ron beleidigt ist." sagte Hermine " Was machen wir heute noch? ", fragte Harry .

" Ich weiß nicht. Mal gucken. Mum und Dad machen gleich Mittagspause dann essen wir erst mal was. Ich geh mich umziehen wir treffen uns dann unten beim Essen. ", sagte Hermine und ging hinaus.

" Mhhh, das war lecker! ", sagte Harry und wischte sich den Mund mit der Serviette ab. " Was macht ihr beiden denn jetzt noch? Wir müssen bis 18 Uhr arbeiten? ", fragte Mrs Granger und schaute Harry und Hermine an. " Wissen wir nicht! Draußen ist zwar so schönes Wetter aber wir haben keinen Schimmer was wir machen sollen. ", anwortete Hermine. " Geht doch ins Schwimmbad, vielleicht trefft ihr welche von deinen alten Freunden. ", schlug Mr Granger vor. " Ja das ist eine gute Idee, was meinst du Harry? ", strahlte Hermine. " Ja ich würde gern mal ein paar von deinen alten Freunden kennen lernen. " " Na gut dann beeilt euch ich fahre euch in 10 Minuten. ", sagte Mrs Granger.

Nach dem Essen gingen Harry und Hermine hoch. Hermine ging ins Badezimmer und holte eine große Badetsche und 2 Handtücher und gind zu Harry ins Gästezimmer.

" Ziehst du deine Badehose schon hier an oder soll ich sie auch einpacken? ", fragte Hermine. " Im Schwimmbad. Und du? " " Ich auch. Was soll ich noch mit nehmen? " " Wie wärs mit Sonnencreme und nem Wasserball oder so. " " Sonnencreme hab ich schon und nen Wasserball geh ich noch holen, warte. " Hermine flitzte aus dem Zimmer, kam allerdings einige Sekunden später mit einem roten Wasserball zurück. Nach dem sie noch ein bisschen Proviant und frische Klammotten eingepackt hatten liefen sie die Treppe hinunter wo Mrs Granger schon auf die beiden wartete. Sie stiegen ins Auto und fuhren los...

" Viel Spaß, ich hole euch um viertel nach 6 wieder ab. ", verabschiedete sich Mrs Granger. " Tschüß! " , riefen Harry und Hermine im Chor.

Die Kasse war total voll sie mussten 10 Minuten warten bis sie endlich dran waren. " 2 mal Schüler! " sagte Hermine gab der Frau an der Kasse das Geld und bekam zwei Schlüssel. " Wofür brauchen wir die Schlüssel? ", fragte Harry neugierig. " Achja du warst ja noch nie in einem Freibad. " " Die brauchen wir um die Schränken abzuschließen in die wir unsere Klamotten reintun." klärte Hermine ihn auf. Sie gingen weiter und suchten 2 freie Kabinen in denen sie sich umziehen konnten. Nach langer Zeit fanden sie dann auch welche. Hermine hatte wieder ihren schönen hellblauen Bikini an. Jetzt suchten die beiden sich einen freien Platz auf der Wiese. Hermine begann sich einzucremen. Erst die Beine ... dann die Arme ... dann den Bauch ... und dann sollte eigentlich der Rücken dran sein doch da kam Hermine alleine ja nicht ran. " Ähm ... Harry ...? ",fragte Hermine zögernd. " Würdest du mir vielleicht den Rücken eincremen? Ich komme alleine nicht dran. " " Sicher! ", sagte Harry schnappte sich die Flasche und beugte sich über Hermine die sich auf den Bauch gelegt hatte. Langsam drückte er die Creme aus der Flasche und ließ sie auf Hermines Rücken fließen. Er formte dabei ein Herz.( Was Hermine allerdings nicht merkte.) " Brrrr... das ist kalt! ", bibberte Hermine und Harry bemerkte wie sie eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. " Ich rubbel dich warm. " , meinte Harry, fuhr mit kreisenden Bewegungen über ihre Haut und verteilte die Creme auf ihrem Rücken. Nach ein paar Minuten in denen Harry sie ununterbrochen weiter massiert hatte flüsterte Hermine: " Du kannst gut massieren, Harry! Das müsstest du öfter bei mir machen. " Sie lächelte. Harry wurde knallrot und hörte schnell auf sie einzucremen. Die Creme war sowieso schon eingezogen, was ihm allerdings gerade erst aufgefallen war. " Kannst du nicht noch ein bisschen weiter machen? " fragte sie. " Wenn du willst! " , antwortete Harry zögernd. Harry weiß nicht wie lange sie noch so dagesessen hatten, doch er fand es wunderschön.

" Hi Hermine! " Eine dunkle Stimme riss Harry aus seinem " Traum". Ein großer Junge stand da, er hatte auffallend viel Ähnlichkeit mit Viktor Krumm wie Harry fand. Neben ihm stand ein zierliches Mädchen mit braunroten Haaren. " Dich sieht man auch noch mal? ", sprach er weiter. " Was willst du denn den hier? ", fragte Hermine kühl. " Nanana, das ist aber keine schöne Begrüßung. " " Lass mich in Ruhe und hau ab. " " So unfreundlich heute? Willst du mir nicht deinen Freund hier vorstellen? " " Hau bloß ab ich bin beschäftigt! ", sagte Hermine entschlossen zog Harry zu sich her und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Sie waren wie verschmolzen. Harry war überrascht . " Also immer noch so ne Schlampe wie früher! Komm Sam! ", schnauzte der Junge und ging mit dem Mädchen weiter in Richtung Sprungtürme.

Jetzt ließ Hermine Harry wieder los. Erst schauten sie sich nur an dann unterbrach Hermine die Stille und erklärte Harry alles. " Das war Brian, mein Ex-Freund. Er war schrecklich hat mich nur rumkommandiert. Aber ich hab schnell gemerkt das er mich nur ´verarscht hat. Ich hab dann schnell Schluss gemacht. Er war oder ist total eifersüchtig. Er hat total lange versucht mich zurück zubekommen aber ich bin ja nicht dumm. Kurz danach hab ich auch den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen und von da an hab ich ihn nie mehr wieder gesehen, bis heute." Sie hielt kurz inne sprach dann aber weiter. " Und das Mädchen was neben ihm stand das war Samantha, sie war mal meine beste Freundin, ich kann nicht glauben wie sie sich verändert hat sie war so nett, sie hat mir damals am meisten von Brian abgeraten und jetzt lässt sie sich von ihm verarschen. Ihr ist es sehr schwer gefallen, als ich weggegangen bin. Sie hatte nicht viele Freunde genau genommen nur mich. Und ich als ihre beste Freundin gehe auf einmal weg von ihr. Wir hatten dann noch einige Wochen Briefkontakt über meine Eltern aber der ist auch bald abgebrochen weil sie nicht mehr geantwortet hat."

" Meine Mama kommt gleich, komm wir müssen uns anziehen. ",sagte Hermine als sie gemütlich im Wirrpool saßen. Die beiden standen auf gingen duschen, zogen sich an und dann kam auch schon Hermines Mutter. 


	3. Zarte Gefühle

**: Zarte Gefühle**

Als Harry am nächsten morgen Erwachte war es noch dunkel. Er schaute auf den Wecker fünf Uhr morgens! Er stöhnte leise aber er dachte das es sinnlos sei wieder einzuschlafen .Und er dachte stattdessen daran was gestern passiert war ,Hermine Granger seine allerbeste Freundin hatte ihn geküsst mit voller Absicht. Dann überlegte Harry wie es sich angefühlt hatte. Es war gar nicht so schlecht dachte er ganz anders als mit Cho, wenn man das überhaupt einen Kuss nennen konnte überlegte Harry eigentlich hat sie ja nur geheult. Aber dann ermahnte er sich, sie ist deine beste Freundin Harry und außerdem hätte sie dich nicht geküsst wenn dieser Brian nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Doch andererseits war es ein Kuss .So grübelte Harry noch eine Weile bis Hermine leise an seine Tür klopfte und leise "Harry …. , Harry bist du wach" flüsterte. Harry stand rasch auf und öffnete die Tür vor ihm stand Hermine, in einen dunkel blauen Nachthemd mit dünnen Trägern ihr Haar war noch ungekämmt sie sah aus als ob sie gerade auf gestanden war. "Guten Morgen" sagte sie und lächelte ihn an auf ein mal viel ihm wieder auf wie gut sie aussah. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen" sagte er und lächelte zurück. "Was gibt es so wichtig das du mich schon morgens überfallen musst?" fragte Harry obwohl er schon ahnte worum es ging. "Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte Hermine "Klar!" antworte Harry und beide ließen sich nebeneinander auf das Bett sinken "Ok was gibt es nun so wichtiges?" fragte Harry gerade heraus. "Mmmhh ja Harry wegen gestern… es tut mir Leid. Ich hab das nur gemacht um Brian loszuwerden. "sagte Hermine langsam "Das weiß ich doch Hermine!" warf Harry rasch ein weil er merkte das Hermines Augen leicht feucht wurden. "Wirklich?" fragte Hermine und ihre Augen wurden immer wässriger. "Na klar Hermine." sagte Harry "Oh Harry… Danke ich dachte das ich alles kaputt gemacht habe!" schluchzte sie viel ihn um den Hals und drückte fest ihn an sich. "Das kann niemand dafür haben wir so viel zusammen durchgemacht." antwortete Harry behutsam und legte langsam seine Arme um sie, tätschelte ihr sanft den rücken und strich ihr sanft über die Haare allmählich beruhigte sich Hermine doch sie ließ ihn nicht los und Harry schob sie auch nicht weg ,so verharrten sie weiter ihn ihrer Umarmung Harry wusste nicht wie lange sie so dagesessen hatten doch auf einmal klopfte es am Fenster und beide ließen sich schlagartig los und sahen zum Fenster. Eine hübsche Schleiereule flog vor dem Fenster auf und ab und klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel sachte an die Scheibe. Harry stand rasch auf und öffnete das Fenster und sie flog herein und ließ sich auf dem Schreibtisch nieder. Auf einmal fiel Harry auf das er die Eule gar nicht kannte, und musste sofort an Alastor Mody denken seinen einstigen Lehrer in Vereidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und was er sagen würde wenn er eine unbekannte Eule in sein Zimmer ließ ,doch dann lass er den Adressaten: Harry Potter ,der Brief war eindeutig für ihn, da gab es keinen Zweifel! Er nahm ihn der Eule ab und sie flatterte davon. "Von wem ist der Brief?" fragte Hermine etwas verdutzt. "Keine Ahnung." antworte er nicht minder verdutzt als sie. "Mach ihn schon auf!" drängte Hermine. Sie ließen sich wieder aufs Bett sinken und Harry öffnete den Brief. Als erstes sah er das der Brief mit rosa Tinte geschrieben war doch dann überwand er diesen Schock und las den Brief und Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

_Lieber Harry,_

Ich möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, für alles, was ich letztes Jahr an Mist gebaut habe! Ich weiß auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist!  
Meine Trauer um Cedric war so groß, dass ich in Selbstmitleid versunken bin und mich nicht um andere gekümmert habe auch nicht um die und den Jungen den ich wirklich liebe, dich! Das mit Roger Davies... ich weiß auch nicht, das war irgendwie nur so eine Phase. Ich wollte dich eifersüchtig machen, weil ich gemerkt habe, dass du mir mehr bedeutest. Ich wollte mehr von dir, als nur dein „Kumpel" sein! Eigentlich will ich das immer noch! Auch das ich dich wegen Hermine so angefahren habe tut mir sehr Leid ich habe vergessen das sie dir als Freundin sehr viel bedeutet! Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen! Und das mit Michael Corner naja er war so nett zu mir und alles aber das ist jetzt auch vorbei! Wenn du willst, können wir uns ja mal treffen oder so? Sag mir bescheid wann und wo und ich komme!

In Liebe,  
Cho

Als Harry zu Ende gelesen hatte brauchte er erst einmal ein paar Sekunden um sich wieder zu sammeln und überhaupt zu begreifen was in dem Brief wirklich stand. Cho Chan wollte mit ihm gehen, sie wollte ernsthaft mit ihm gehen und hatte es sogar zugegeben! Doch dann sagte er mit kalter Stimme "Was bildet sie sich denn ein?" er riss den Brief in zwei Teile "Erst macht sie mit Zwei Jungs vor meinen Augen rumm" er riss ihn in vier Teile "Dann nimmt sie gleich den Nächst besten der sie will" er riss den Brief in acht Teile "Und eine Heulsuse wie dich will ich sowieso nicht zur Freundin ich hab bessere Freunde die immer da sind wenn ich sie brauche und es ist mir egal ob du oder sonst wer sie cool findest oder nicht!" er riss den Brief in sechzehn Teile "Und zur Krönung des ganzen redet du schlecht über die beste und liebste Freundin die ich je hatte und tut auf ein mal so als ob es dir Leid tut!" er schmiss die inzwischen sechzehn Teile des Briefes mit solcher wucht in den Papierkorb das er mit einem leichten scheppern umfiel. Anschließend ließ sich wieder neben Hermine fallen aufs Bett fallen, der der Mund immer noch wegen dem Inhalt des Briefes und Harrys plötzlichen Wut Ausbruch offen stand. Sie saßen eine kleine Weile schweigend da. Bis Hermine ihre Stimme wieder fand und ohne umschweife begann "Harry… " doch Harry unterbrach sie bevor sie nur noch ein Wort sagen konnte " Es ist ok Hermine." sagte er ruhig. "Nein das ist es nicht!" "doch Hermine!." sagte Harry wieder mit dieser Ruhigen Stimme. "Ok, aber was meintest du mit das sie schlecht über deine Freundin geredet hat, etwa über mich?" sofort wurde Harry rot er hatte nicht dran gedacht das seine beste und liebste Freundin mit in diesem Zimmer war. "Mmhh ja das war so sie hat mir gesagt das ich dich sowieso viel mehr mag als sie, als wir an Valentinstag in Hogsmed zusammen waren und du mich noch in den ´Drei Besen treffen wolltest für das Interview und das sie es hinterlistig findet das du unser DA Blatt verhext hast und naja da hab ich ihr halt gesagt das ich es eine gute Idee fand und das es Mariella verdient hat für ihre Petzerei und auch das ich nichts dafür kann das wir uns so gut verstehen." "Das hast du ihr gesagt?" fragte Hermine mit leicht angeröteten Wangen. "Klar hab ich das…," doch schluchzend unterbrach ihn Hermine und klammerte sich wieder an ihn "Oh Harry. Danke.", "Wofür?" fragte Harry der wieder Anfing sanft ihren Rücken zu streicheln. "Aber warum Harry warum hast du ihr so was gesagt, ich dacht du magst sie so gerne" schluchzte Hermine "Ja aber sie mich ja sozusagen gezwungen mich zwischen ihr und dir Entscheiden, da hat sie halt den kürzeren, und das hätte sie wissen müssen. Kein Mädchen ist es wert deine Freundschaft für sie Aufzugeben!" sagte Harry mit fester Stimme und leicht angeröteten Wangen. Dann sah in ihre verweinten rehbraunen Augen .Hermine sah in seine leuchtend grünen Augen und ihr wurde sofort klar das er sie nicht anlog. "Nicht mehr weinen, es ist nicht deine Schuld." sagte Harry ruhig und wischte ihr die Tränen die immer noch über ihre Wangen kullerten, mit seinen Daumen weg. "Ok Harry ich werds versuchen." sagte Hermine. Beide verharrten wieder in ihrer Umarmung bis sie das leise Piepen des Weckers hörten. "Schon halb acht." sagte Hermine langsam ohne Harry loszulassen "meine Eltern stehen gleich auf wir sehen uns beim Frühstück." langsam löste sie sich von ihm ,"und Harry danke für alles." fügte sie noch hinzu und küsste ihn auf die sanft auf die Wange. Harry war überrascht und wusste nicht was sie meinte und wollte gerade fragen doch Hermine war schon mit immer noch roten Wangen aus der Tür gegangen. Harry ließ sich glücklich aufs Bett fallen. Und im wurde langsam klar das er andere Gefühle als Freundschaft für Hermine entwickelte doch er schüttelte den Kopf "Nein Harry das geht nicht ,sie ist deine beste Freundin !Und Ron..!" Er hatte schon lange den Verdacht gehabt das Ron ,Hermine trotz ihrer ständigen Streitereien sehr gerne mochte. Aber andererseits Ron hatte das nie zugegeben, nicht mal ihm gegenüber.


	4. Ein Abend Allein

**: Ein Abend allein**

Als Harry endlich fertig war mit anziehen, er hatte immer wieder über Hermine nachgedacht um sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden, saßen alle Grangers schon am Frühstücksstück. Alle wünschten ihm einen Guten Morgen .Er setzte sich und nahm sich ein Brötchen und belud es mit Himbeermarmelade. " Was habt ihr heute so vor?" fragte Mrs Granger bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte hatte Hermine schon "Hausaufgaben!" gesagt Harry schaute sie an nickte aber zustimmend. Mr Granger lachte angesichts Harry Miene "Muss sein Harry" lachte er weiter. "Ja" grummelte Harry und bis mit etwas säuerlicher Miene in sein Brötchen. Die Zaubererzeitung, der Tagesprophed, wurde wie jeden morgen von der Posteule eingeflogen Hermine zahlte 5 Knuts und die Eule verschwand. Seit er bei Hermine wohnte war nichts interessantes mehr erschienen nur lobes Hymen über Harry "den Jungen der die Wahrheit sagt" oder der "Auserwählte", die Wahrheit über das was in der Mysterium Abteilung geschehen war, Hermine und Harry hatten sich eine gewaltige Standpauke eingefangen Hermine von ihrem Vater und Harry von Mrs Granger ,die es beide Unglaublich fanden was ihre Tochter ,ihr bester Freund und ihre anderen Freunde in der Nacht in einem Keller eines Regierungsgebäudes veranstalteten . Und Harry merkte das Hermine Eltern Mrs Weasley in nichts nachstanden, wenn es darum ging sehr laute Standpauken zu halten .Aber auch wie Mrs Weasley waren beide wieder ausgesprochen freundlich zu Harry nachdem sie sich heiser gebrüllt hatten. Auch Sicherheitsregeln und Warnungen vor schwarzen Kreaturen und Todessern gab es aber noch nichts über Todesser Angriffe oder der gleichen. Harry dachte das es daran lag das Harry und seine Freunde heil aus der Mysteriumsabteilung heraus gekommen waren, das Voldemors die Phropezeiung nicht gehört hätte und das eine ganze Reihe Todesser in Azkaban sahsen. Hermine nahm die Zeitung und spucke ihren Orangensaft den sie gerade getrunken hatte quer über das Titelblatt. "Was ist los Hermine?" fragten die Grangers und Harry wie aus einem Munde. Hermine hielt Harry den Propheten hin und er las mit geöffneten Mund.

_**Felix Lelizitas tritt Nachfolge von Cornelius Fuge an!**_

_Den Hauptteil der Seite beanspruchte ein Großes schwarz-weiß Bild von einem stämmigen Zauberer mit wachsamen Augen. Wie immer in der Zaubererwelt bewegte sich das Photo und Felix Lelizitas Augen huschten unaufhörlich wachsam umher._

_Doch Harry lass den Artikel der darunter stand. Felix Lelizitas Leiter der Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums trat gestern Morgen die Nachfolge von Cornelius Fugte als Zaubereiminister an. Die Gründe für diesen vorzeitigen Amtswechsel sind unter anderen Fugtes Sturheit trotz vieler Anzeichen der Rückkehr des Unnennbaren nichts zu unternehmen was die Zaubererschaft oder die Muggelweld zu schützen oder auf das kommende vorzubereiten! Auch hatten viele Zauberer und Hexen lautstark den Rücktritt von Fugte gefordert. In diesen Moment sind der Zauberei Minister und Albus Dumbledore zusammengetreten um alle möglichen und nötigen Dinge einzuleiten um die Zauberwelt zu schützen und den Unnennbaren aufzuhalten. Leider war bisher keiner der beiden für eine Stellungnahme bereit._

Harry legte die Zeitung weg und sagte: "So was hab ich mir schon gedacht.", "Ja ich auch" stimmte Hermine zu. Sie aßen zu ende und nachdem sie beim abräumen geholfen hatten, Hermines Mutter war immer der Meinung das Harry das nicht tun sollte da er hier zu Gast war doch Harry erwiderte immer das er es gerne tat, zog Hermine Harry sofort hoch in ihr Zimmer um endlich mit den Hausaufgaben zu beginnen. Sie arbeiteten den ganzen Vormittag und hatten schon eine menge ihrer gesamten Hausaufgaben erledigt, als Mrs Granger sie zum essen rief.

Als das Essen schon fast abgeschlossen war fiel Mr Granger noch etwas ein" Hermine, Schatz deine Mutter und ich gehen heute Abend aus und werden erst Morgen um 10 Uhr zurück sein ihr beide könnt euch ja einen schönen Abend zu zweit machen, oder?" fragte er mit einen lächeln. Sofort wurde Hermine rot doch sie entgegnete :"Klar Dad! Machen wir!". Als Harry und Hermine fertig gegessen hatten und Harry wieder mit Missfallen von Mrs Granger geholfen hatte den Tisch abzuräumen. Stiegen sie wieder die Treppen hoch um ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben noch vor dem Abendessen zu beenden. Das schwierigste, von Hermines Alte Runen Aufsatz mal ganz abgesehen war der lange Aufsatz für Zaubertränke über 6 Verschiedene Zaubertränke, den Harry für total sinnlos empfand da er nach seiner Meinung nach kein Ohnegleichen in seinen Zaubergrad erreicht hatte was aber nötig war um Snape´s UTZ Kurs zu besuchen. Was er Hermine auch sagte doch sie sagte immer mit energischer Stimme: "Harry solange unsere ZAGs noch nicht da sind kannst du das nicht wissen also los!". Harry wusste das es keinen Sinn gab ihr zu wieder sprechen. Und holte seine Zaubertranksachen aus seinem Zimmer und sie begannen zu arbeiten. Der Zaubertrank Aufsatz kostete viel zeit ,doch pünktlich zum Abendessen waren sie fertig. Sie gingen runter zum Essen, Mrs und Mr Granger waren schon angezogen und bereit zum gehen als sie runter kamen. "Hallo Schatz wir gehen jetzt los. Geld liegt auf dem Tisch für eine Pizza oder so was bestellt euch einfach etwas!" ,sagte Mrs Grangers küsste Hermine nahm Harry kurz in dem Arm und war dann mit Mr Granger zu Tür gegangen "Tschüss Kinder" hörten die beiden Mr Granger noch rufen bevor sie die Tür zugezogen wurde. "Ok dann lass uns mal bestellen." sagte Hermine "welche Pizza magst du Harry?" "Weis nicht warum nehmen wir nicht eine große und teilen sie uns?" fragte Harry. "Tolle Idee Harry dann nehmen wir eine große Pizza zum selber belegen mit… "Sie begannen sich über den Belag zu kabbeln als sie endlich so weit waren sagte Hermine "Ok also eine große Pizza mit Schinken, Peperoni, Annanas und extra viel Käse." und Harry nickte zustimmend. Als Harry den Pizzaservice anrief suchte Hermine einen guten Film aus, sie wollte das Harry nicht machen lassen weil sie irgendwie glaubte Harry würde einen Horrorfilm wählen und darauf hatte sie nun gar keine Lust. Als die Pizza nach 20 min. geliefert wurde setzten sich Hermine und Harry auf das Sofa aßen und alberten rum. Als sie mit dem essen fertig waren legte sich Harry auf die Seite und Hermine legte sich vor ihn und kuschelte sich der wärme wegen an Harry .Sie bibberte leicht doch da sie so nah bei ihm lag merkte er es. "Ist dir kalt?" fragte Harry und schaute sich um. Er fand beinahe sofort wonach er suchte eine Couchdecke sie lag neben dem Aquarium er setzte sich auf und nahm die Decke ihn die Hand und fühlte sofort den weichen Stoff. Er legte sich wieder und warf die Decke über sie beide Hermine flüsterte "Danke Harry." und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. Harry Herz klopfte wie wild und es viel ihm schwer sich überhaupt auf den Fernseher zu konzentrieren. Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz, Er hatte sich ihn Hermine Granger verliebt richtig verliebt nicht so eine kleine Schwärmerei wie bei Cho. Aber Harry mahnte er sich es ist Hermine Granger deine beste Freundin das geht nicht und Ron würde dir den Hals umdrehen. Hermine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken ,"Harry durch ich dich mal was fragen?" "Klar!" ,antwortete Harry ,"schieß los.", "`Wie stellst du dir deine Perfekte Frau vor?" Harry stutze etwas er hatte alles erwartet nur das nicht, er überlegte kurz dann sagte er langsam: „Oh, sie muss nicht perfekt sein. Aber es sollte einfach so sein, dass man alles an ihr mag, sogar ihre Fehler. Man sollte sie lieben, aber sie muss auch die beste Freundin sein. Eine Person, die einen immer versteht, die einen sogar besser kennt, als man sich selbst. Wenn man die Augen schließt sieht man sie vor sich, bis in jede Einzelheit. Man sieht den Schimmer ihres Haar und die Farbe ihrer Augen. Und du?" auch Hermine antwortete nicht sofort:" Naja eigentlich habe ich noch nicht so richtig darüber nachgedacht aber er sollte nett sein man muss mit ihm über alles reden können. Er sollte einen Still verstehen und einen Trösten können. Er sollte Mutig sein und für seine Freunde da sein wenn sie ihn brauchen. Und man sollte ihn wirklich lieben egal wenn und in welcher Situation." Hermine kuschelte sich wieder an Harry. Und eng aneinander schauten sie sich den Rest des Films an, das heißt Harry versuchte es denn sein Herz schlug mittlerweile so schnell das er schon dachte es würde platzten.

Als der Film zu ende war, bestand Harry noch darauf das Wohnzimmer etwas aufzuräumen was Hermine mit kleinem murren bejahte, als das Wohnzimmer aufgeräumt war, stiegen beide etwas erschöpft die Treppen hoch. Als sie vor Hermines Tür standen drehte sie sich um und flüsterte: "Danke Harry für den wundervollen Abend." sie beugte sich langsam vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. Dann drehte sie sich um und schloss die Tür. Harry stand noch ein paar Minuten still vor ihrer Tür, dann ging er ihn sein Zimmer zog sich um und ließ sich auf Bett fallen und wieder kämpften zwei starke Kräfte in ihm, sich in Hermine verlieben und seine Freundschaft zu Ron. Dann überlegte er das es keinen Sinn machte, er konnte sich nicht entscheiden stattdessen drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief ein.


	5. Sommersturm

**:Sommersturm**

Harry wachte schlagartig auf hatte, doch nicht das Gefühl lange geschlafen zu haben. Auf einmal Blitze es und es Donnerte laut. Die Tür wurde langsam aufgeschoben, Harry nahm blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab vom Nachtisch und richtete ihn auf die Tür. "Harry ich bin es!" hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. Ein weiterer greller Blitz und Harry erkannte Hermine, mit ihren dunkel blauen Nachthemd mit den dünnen Trägern, in der Tür. "Was ist den los?" ´fragte Harry immer noch leicht geschockt. "Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?" fragte Hermine langsam . Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Was willst du?" fragte Harry schwer verdutzt. Es blitze noch einmal und ein weiters lautes Donnergrollen. Hermine zitterte leicht und ging rasch zu Harry und setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Hermine was ist los?" fragte Harry, doch inzwischen war ihm etwas aufgefallen. Es Blitze erneut und wieder ohrenbetäubendes Donnern. Hermine krallte sich an ihn. "Hermine… hast du etwa Angst vor Gewitterstürmen?" fragte Harry ernst. Hermine nickte langsam. Harry könnte es nicht fassen seine beste Freundin Hermine Granger, die furchtlos mit ihm die 7 Siegel des Steins der Weisen gebrochen hatte oder Nachts ihn ohne zu zögern in die Heulende Hütte gefolgt war um Ron vor ein riesigen schwarzen Hund retten oder darauf bestanden hatte ihn in tiefster Nacht in die Keller des Zaubereiministerium zu begleiten um Sirius vor Voldemort zu retten und das waren nur einige von Hermines mutigen Taten. Und sie hatte Angst vor einen Gewittersturm. "Na klar, kannst hier schlafen wenn du willst." sagte Harry und lächelte sie an. "Danke Harry." antwortete Hermine mit einem dankbaren lächeln. Sie kroch unter die Decke und schmiegte sich der Wärme wegen ganz nah an Harry. "Hermine darf ich dir mal eine Frage stellen, wie hast du das in Hogwarts gemacht oder sonst wo?", Hermine antwortete:" Als ich klein war bin ich zu Mum und Dad ins Bett gekrochen und in Hogwarts naja Parvati und Lavender haben auch etwas Angst und wir gehen dann alle zusammen in ein Bett aber sag es keinem weiter!", "Klar dein Geheimnis ist sicher." antwortete Harry der ein Lachen unterdrücken müsste.

Sie plauderten noch eine Weile bis Hermine plötzlich an Harry Schulter einschlief Harry legte noch seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Dann war auch er ins Reich der Träume geglitten.

Harry erwachte das erste was er merkte waren weiche braune Haare auf seinen Gesicht .Zu erst wunderte er sich wo sie her kamen doch dann Erinnerte er sich an das as gestern Nacht geschehen war. Hermine schlief immer noch friedlich und Harry merkte das sein Arm immer noch auf ihrer Hüfte ruhte doch er dachte nicht daran sie wegzunehmen. Auch vielen im Hermines Haare auf sie hatten sich verändert, als er sie damals das erste mal im Hogwartsexpress getroffen hatte waren ihre Haare buschig und etwas struppig. Doch jetzt waren sie glänzend und gewellt und Harry musste sich eingestehen das es ihr sehr gut stand. Hermine erwachte schlug jedoch ihre Augen noch nicht auf, das erste was sie spürte war eine warme Hand auf ihrer Hüfte sie schlug die Augen auf und sah in die leuchtend grünen Augen von Harry Potter "Morgen Harry." flüsterte sie. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen Hermine hast du gut geschlafen" antwortete Harry mit einen verschmitzten lächeln. "Ja hab ich ." antwortete Hermine. Auf einen Schlag wurde beiden klar was sie hier eigentlich taten. "Ich geh ins Bad Harry bis gleich." sagte Hermine sprang auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Harry stand auf und zog sich rasch an und ging hinunter in die Küche. Doch auf einmal hörte er Geräusche aus der Küche, erst überlegte er ob Hermine da unten war ,doch dann dachte er wie lange Hermine immer ihm Bad brauchte. Er zog den Zauberstab und trat in die Küche eine etwas ältere kräftige Frau mit weißem Kleid , dunkelblonden Harren und Blauen Augen stand am Herd. Sie ließ das Messer fallen was sie grade benutzt hatte und schrie vor Überraschung auf. Angelockt von dem Geschrei stürmte Hermine die Treppen runter und das Bild was sie sah war nicht das, beste Harry stand da und hielt geschockt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf… "Harry! Sophie!" schrie Hermine erschrocken. Harry ließ den Zauberstab rasch sinken. "Harry darf ich vorstellen das ist Sophie Wilzem unsre Haushälterin. Sophie das ist Harry Potter mein bester Freund, er geht auch auf die ´Scottisch Acadamy´ und er wohnt hier voraussichtlich den Rest der Ferien bei uns. Seine Verwanten sind verreist und haben hin hier, nun ja vergessen . Harry stutze kaum merklich ´Scottisch Acadamy´ was erzählte Hermine da sie gingen nach Hogwarts , doch dann dämmerte es ihm Mrs Wilzem wusste nichts von Hermines magischen Fähigkeiten. "Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen, Harry James Potter Klassenkamerad von Hermine auf der ´Scottisch Acadamy´ ." sagte Harry mit Betonung auf ´Scottisch Acadamy´ und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen nachdem er schnell den Zauberstab in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte. Wenn Mrs Wilzem nichts von Hermines Fähigkeiten wüsste sollte es auch so bleiben. "Ebenfalls sehr erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Darf ich mich vorstellen Mrs Sophie Wilma Wilzem Köchin und Haushälterin der Grangers sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen Mr Potter. Miss Granger hat mir schon viel über sie erzählt, keine Angst mein Junge nur gutes. " sagte Mrs Wilzem und schüttelte mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln und einem Zwinkern Harrys Hand. "Miss Granger." fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu, "Ich glaube sie sollten sich etwas anziehen sie erkälten sich noch." Harry sah zum Fuß der Treppe da stand Hermine nur mit einem roten Badehandtuch bekleidet was ihr nur bis knapp über die Knie reichte. Sofort schaute Harry weg und wurde knall rot auch Hermines Gesichtsfarbe machte dem Handtuch gute Konkurrenz als sie wieder die Treppen hoch stürmte.

Nach zehn Minuten kam Hermine, nun wieder mit normaler Gesichtsfarbe, die Treppe runter und fand Harry schon am Esstisch vor. "Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Was möchten sie essen?" fragte Mrs Wilzem immer noch mit diesem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. "Das gleiche wie Harry, Sophie und ich habe dir doch schon so oft gesagt Hermine reicht vollkommen aus!" Mrs Wilzem tat als hätte sie nicht gehört was Hermine gesagt hatte und sagte mit einem Lächeln "Ja, Miss." und ging in die Küche. Harry fragte ohne zu zögern und leise das Mrs Wilzem nichts mitbekam: "Hermine jetzt erklär mal bitte was die ´Scottisch Acadamy´ ist!" "Das ist ein Elite Internat in Schotland wo ich, für meine Muggel Freunde und Mrs Wilzem zur Schule gehe. Alle aus unser Schule Ron und so weiter gehen für sie auch dahin", "Ok" sagte Harry, "aber bitte sorg dafür das sie nichts über unsere Schule fragt nicht das ich mich verplappere." fügte er immer noch im Flüsterton hinzu. "Was gibt es da zu tuscheln ihr beiden?" fragte Mrs Wilzem lachend. "Harry wollte nur wissen warum er dich noch nie gesehen hat. Und ich wundere mich eigentlich auch warum du hier bist." antwortete Hermine.

Mrs Wilzem lachte und antwortete dann auf Hermines Fragen: "Also Mr Potter das liegt daran das ich mit meinem Mann im Urlaub war und Miss Granger ihre Eltern haben mich Beauftragt dafür zu sorgen das sie nicht verhungern, weil sie werden voll noch bis zum Abend weg sein. Ach Mrs Potter endschuldigen sie meinen Ausbruch vor hin Mrs Grangers hatte wohl vergessen mir von dem charmanten Freund ihrer Tochter zu erzählen. "sie zwinkerte wieder Harry zu er würde etwas rot doch ,erwiderte "Harry genügt Mrs Wilzem."

Denn Rest des Tages vertrieben sich die beiden am Pool, allerdings ohne dumme Späße von Hermine. Dann aßen sie zum Mittag und Mrs Wilzem verabschiedete sich von beiden, aber nicht bevor sie den Abwasch erledigt hatte und Hermine und Harry etwas zum aufwärmen fürs Abendbrot zubereitet hatte. Denn Nachmittag verbrachten sie mir dem lesen des Tagespropheten, den sie natürlich gut verstecken mussten denn eine Zeitung über Zaubereiminesterium und mit sich bewegenden Bildern hielten sie nicht angebracht für Studenten der ´Scottisch Acadamy´ . Dann setzten sie sich wieder eng aneinander gekuschelt auf das Sofa sinken und sahen noch etwas fern. Bis sie beide in ihre Zimmer zum schlafen gingen , doch bevor seine Tür schließen konnte hatte Hermine ihm noch einen sanften Gute Nacht Kuss auf die Wanke gegeben. Was Harry Grübeleien über seine Gefühle zu Hermine nur verstärkten.


	6. Unerwartet

**:Unerwartet **

Als Harry erwachte würde ihm als erstes klar das er nun schon fast zwei Wochen bei Hermine wohnte und auch das zwei fantastische Wochen gewesen waren. Doch auch überlegte er ob er es noch lange heraus zögern konnte, sich endgültig in Hermine zu verlieben. Und immer wieder spukte im Ron im Kopf herum seine Reaktion was er sagen würde das jemand mit Hermine ging und noch dazu sein bester Freund. Doch er würde wohl auf seien Brief warten müssen. Wobei Hedwig schon eine Woche weg war, nicht das er sich Sorgen machen würde, sie war schon öfter lange weg gewesen. Nur langsam überlegte er ob Ron nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen wollte. Grade als er das dachte klackerte es am Fenster und Hedwig schwebte vor dem Fenster auf und ab, sie sah etwas erschöpft aus. Harry ließ sie hinein und zog einen mit Rons Schrift gekrakelten Brief von ihren Bein.

_Hallo Harry und Hermine_

_Erst mal tut es mir Leid das wir dich auf dem Bahnhof vergessen haben. Aber wir sind gleich nach Rumänien aufgebrochen um Charlie zu besuchen. Ich hoffe euch geht es gut und hier habt spaß zusammen. Ihr beiden fragst dich sicher wo wir das Geld hernehmen um so eine Reise, Zu unternehmen ?Na gut ich wird es euch sagen: Dad ist befördert worden! Er ist jetzt Leiter für die Zusammen arbeit von magischen- und nicht magischen Menschen, ernannt von Felix Felizitas persönlich. Er ist ein guter Freund von Dad und Dumbledore er meinte das es jemand mit Humor und Muggelverständnis bräuchte um dieses Amt zu belegen und er meinte Dad wäre genau der richtige dafür. Und das Gehalt ist fantastisch. Und hier in Rumänien ist es klasse. Wir haben Charlie auf die arbeit begleitet Mum wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Leider sind Fred und George nicht mitgekommen bei denen boomt das Geschäft richtig. Harry, Hermine was halltet ihr eigentlich zu Luna Lovegood._

_Grüße von Ron und Ginny._

Harry lachte und freute sich ja Mr Weasley war wirklich der Richtige für diesen Posten da gab es keinen Zweifel. Doch was war mit Luna sonst sagte er doch Loony war er etwa in, das war ja … fantastisch Ron stand auf Luna. Falls er den Brief richtig interpretierte. Er hatte also freie Hand bei Hermine, man Harry schlag dir das aus dem Kopf sie ist deine beste Freundin ermanne er sich wohl mittlerweile zum 20 Mal. Doch dann wollte er den Brief verstecken denn er wusste nicht was Hermine da zu sagen würde. Hermine kam ins Zimmer, immer noch in ihren diesmal in einem roten Nachthemd, kam Hermine ins Zimmer und sah den Brief in seiner Hand "Oh Morgen Guten Harry, ist das Rons Antwort zeig mal!" und ohne eine antwort abzuwarten ging sie zu Harry der immer noch auf dem Bett um ich den Brief aus der Hand zu nehmen. Doch Harry stand rasch auf und hielt den Brief hoch damit sie ihn nicht zufassen bekam. "Hast du Geheimnisse vor mir Harry?" fragte Hermine mit einem lächeln. Dabei stieß sie ihn auf Bett. Er stolperte und hielt sich vor Schreck an Hermines Hüfte fest und zog sie mit sich sie verlor das Gleichwicht und Harry fiel mit einem sanften BOMM aus Bett und Hermine landete auf ihn. Ein paar Sekunden waren sie komplett überrascht von dem was gerade passiert war Harrys Hand ruhte immer noch auf Hermine Hüfte und Hermines Hände lagen zu beiden Seiten von Harrys Gesicht. Sie sahen sich in die wie elektrisiert Augen , sie waren komplett unfähig sich zu bewegen. Auf einmal wurde die Tür auf geschoben und Mr Granger stand in der Tür "Guten Morgen Ha….." setzte er an doch er fügte rot werdend hinzu "oh tut mir Leid ich wollte euch nicht stören, ja mmhh ,ich geh dann mal runter."

Hermine sprang auf und antworte "Dad es ist nicht das ,wonach es aussieht!" rief Hermine ihren Vater hinterher. Auch Harry sprang auf und rief "Sie hat Recht Mr Granger sie wollte nur den Brief lesen.". Harry hörte Lachen aus der Küche . Hermine und Harry rannten die Treppe runter. "Was unsere Tochter und Harry?" hörte er Mrs Granger lachen "das kann nicht sein." Harry und Hermine stürzten in die Küche. "Doch es ist so sie haben sich ganz tief in die Augen geschaut es war einfach süß." antwortete Mr Granger und wieder lachte Mrs Granger herzhaft. "Jetzt ist aber gut Mum, Dad ich finde das nicht lustig und außer dem ist es nicht so wie ihr denkt. Ich habe nichts mit Harry, wir sind einfach nur sehr gute Freunde und wenn würde ich euch das sagen. Ihr seit schlimmer als Parvati, Lavender und Rita Kimkorn zusammen!" nachdem sie zu ende geschrieen hatte rannte sie davon. Harry und Hermines Eltern sahen ihr wie von Donner gerührt Hermine nach. Mr Granger der zu erst seine Stimme wieder und stellte die Fragen die auch in Mrs Grangers Gesicht zu lesen waren: "Wer sind Lavender, Parvati und Rita Kimmkorn?" Harry der auch nun wieder sprechen konnte erklärte mit in einem Seufzer: ´Lavender und Parvati sind die Quellen für klatsch, Tratsch und Gerüchte im Griffendorturm. Und Rita Kimm Korn ist eine Reporterin …" er begann von ihren 4 Jahr zu erzählen und was Ritas Artikel bewirkt hatte und was sich Hermine wegen der Artikel über sie beide, hatte anhören müssten. Als er geendet hatte standen beiden Eltern der Mund weit offen. Doch Harry fragte bevor Hermines Eltern noch etwas : "Wissen sie wo Hermine hingeht um alleine zu sein?", "Ja, es gibt hier in der nähe ein kleines Waldstück da ist sie meistens." antwortete Mrs Granger prompt. "Ich gehe sie holen!" sagte Harry ,doch schnell setzte er hinzu "wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht.", darauf sagte Mr Granger nur: "Nein mein Junge geh nur ich glaube das sie dir eher zuhört, warte ich male dir den Weg zum Wald auf.". Er rannte noch schnell und zog sich etwas an und nahm eine Jacke für Hermine mit, denn sie hatte immer noch ihr dünnes Nachthemd an und es war trotz Juli immer noch etwas frisch morgens. Und außerdem wüsste er nicht wie lange es dauern würde Hermine zu finden und sie davon zu überzeugen nach Hause zu kommen. Dann rannte er den Weg den Mr Granger ihm aufgemalt hatte, so schnell er konnte endlang nach etwa 5 Minuten erreichte er den kleinen Wald. Er musste Hermine gar nicht lange suchen, da ihr leuchtend rotes Nachthemd sie schnell verriet. Sie saß auf dem dicken Ästen eines etwa 5 Meter großen Baumes. "Hermine" rief er den Baum hoch. Sie antworte nicht. Nur ein leises schluchzen war zu hören. Er konnte nicht anders und kletterte zu ihr. "Darf ich?" fragte Harry. Hermine nickte stumm. Harry setzte sich neben sie auf den Ast und jetzt sah er es ganz deutlich ein par stumme Tränen über ihre Wangen kullerten. "Was ist los Hermine ist doch nichts passiert?" fragte Harry vorsichtig , "Nichts passiert" heulte Hermine, "mein Dad hat ums gesehen im Schlafanzug!" Harry lächelte "Ja aber hat dir nicht den Hals umgedreht oder und mir auch nicht, ganz ihm Gegenteil er war doch sehr nett!" , Hermine schluchzte lachte aber etwas "Ich habe es ihnen erklärt Hermine sie haben es verstanden und es tut ihnen wirklich Leid, sie haben sich nur für uns gefreut. Hier es ist etwas kalt." sagte Harry der soeben gemerkt hatte das sie zitterte und hielt ihr ihre Jacke hin. Doch Hermine, die immer noch Tränen in den Augen hatte ,rutschte näher an Harry und lehnte sich an ihn. Harry deckte sie mit ihrer Jacke zu, wischte mit der rechten Hand irre Tränen weg und gab ihr mit der linken Hand Rons Brief. Sie nahm in und las, sie schmunzelte etwas als sie den Brief wieder zusammen faltete und fragte dann " Harry warum wolltest du nicht das ich das lese?", "Nun ja", antwortete Harry mit etwas rotem Kopf, "ich dachte du und Ron ihr naja…." auf einmal fing Hermine wild an zu lachen und Harry hatte schon angst das sie runter fiel als Hermine fertig gelacht hatte sagte sie: "Ich und Ron zusammen, verliebt oh Gott bewahre uns davor .Wir wurden uns in der Luft zerfetzen. Du kennst doch unsere heftigen Streits. Nein, da ist nichts für eine Beziehung. Aber danke das du dich so um mich sorgst Harry du bist wirklich süß" und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, doch als sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück zog berührten sich ihre Lippen für einen winzigen Moment, doch für diesen winzigen Moment hatte Harry alles vergessen was um ihn herum passierte, es war als ob er schwebte und Hermine mit ihm, sie hatte gesagt das er wirklich süß war und ihn wieder geküsst. Dann riss Hermine aus seinem glücks Gefühlen. "Komm lass uns nach Hause gehen ich hab hunger und du hast mir schon so lange eine entspannungs- Massage versprochen und ich glaube die brauche ich jetzt wirklich." "Ok Hermine !" antworte Harry etwas rot im Gesicht. Sie klettern vom Baum und schlenderten zu Hermines Haus zurück. Die anschleichende Massage tat Hermine sehr gut. Harry war danach so knall rot wie ein über reifes Radieschen, was groß teils daran lag das Hermine bei der ganzen Masage nur ihr dünnes Nachthemd getragen hatte. Aber ein gutes hatte es natürlich Harry konnte danach in sein Zimmer gehen damit sich seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder zu Normalität zurückehren konnte. Hermine wollte nun allein, mit ihren Eltern sprechen. Danach kam sie ihn Harrys Zimmer und sie schrieben eine Antwort für Ron. Indem sie ihm versicherten das sie Luna beide sehr mochten.


	7. Alpträume

**:Alpträume**

Den darauf folgenden Tag verbrachten Harry und Hermine am Pool. Und verbrachten den groß Teil ihrer Zeit damit auf der Liege zu liegen, sich zu sonnen und über Ron und Luna zu reden, wie weit Ron schon gegangen war, oder waren sie etwa schon zusammen, warum Ron, warum Luna und seit wann denn? Auch Mrs Wilzem war wieder da und brauchte ihnen Eis und Getränke an den Pool. Bis Hermine laut ein wandte "Sophie, nicht noch ein Eis ich werde zu dick!" Harry stutzte Hermine zu dick, er schaute an ihr herunter. Sie wurde keineswegs zu dick, ganz ihm Gegenteil sie hatte eine tolle Figur und hatte genau den richtigen Stellung Rundungen nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein dachte Harry. "Hermine du siehst toll aus wie du bist." rutschte es Harry heraus. Mrs Wilzem lachte und sagte zu Hermine gewand:" Da hören sie auf Mr Potter, Miss Granger! Also keine wieder rede!" , Hermine wusste das es keinen Sinn hatte ihr zu wieder sprechen. Sagte aber: "Dann aber einen großen mit Früchten und ich und Harry teilen uns den!" Mrs Wilzem lachte wieder und verschwand in Richtung Küche. Als Mrs Wilzem außer hör weite war wandte sich Hermine Harry zu: "Harry das hat ein Nachspiel, zur Strafe wirst du mir jetzt den Rücken einkremen, mich massieren und mich mit dem Eis füttern!", Harry lächelte und Hermine drehte sich, ebenfalls mit einem lächeln auf den Bauch. Harry griff nach der Flasche Sonnenöl setzte sich auf ihre Liege und begann sie einzucremen und sie zu massieren Hermine stöhnte leise. " Na das scheint ja Spaß zu machen!" lachte Mrs Wilzem und stellte einen riesigen Eisbecher neben sie auf den Tisch, Hermine lachte ebenfalls "Ja das macht es Sophie! So Harry ich hab Hunger!" Harry griff nach einen Löffel füllte ihn mit Eis und sagte "Mund auf Hermine!" Hermine öffnete den Mund und Harry schob den Löffel hinein. "Und es wird immer besser!" mampfte Hermine. "Ja das kann ich mir vorstellen.", lachte Mrs Wilzem und ließ die beiden alleine. Als sie fertig waren schwammen sie noch etwas bevor Mrs Granger sie zum Abendessen rief.

Als Harry an diesem Abend zu Bett ging fühlte er sich etwas unbehaglich und er hatte etwas Bauchschmerzen. Dennoch legte er sich ins Bett und schlief ein.

Er sah einzelne Bilder die an seinem Auge vorbeiziehen erst saß er mit Hermine auf einer Blumenwiese sie lagen sich in den Armen und küssten sich zärtlich, es war einfach wunderschön doch mit einmal veränderten sich die Bilder schlagartig. Er sah wie Hermine von einer Feuerpeitsche niederstreckt wurde und bewusst los liegen blieb. Sah sie und Sirius wie von hunderten Dementoren eingekreist wurden. Und wie Sirius durch einen wehenden Vorhang viel und eine Frauen Stimme kalt und triumpfirend auflachte. Dann stand er vor Hermines Haus alles war still und er stand regungslos da auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und drei Todesser rannten aus dem Haus einer hielt die bewusstlose Hermine in den Armen. Harry stürzte auf sie zu doch die beiden anderen hatten schon Schockzauber auf ihn abgefeuert. Bevor Harry sich verteidigen konnte, bevor er nur seinen Zauberstab berühren konnte, hatten ihn beide Schock Zauber in die Brust getroffen er sank langsam zu Boden. Alle Todesser lachten und dissaperirten mit Hermine. Harry schrie "HERMINE NNNEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!" Er schrie doch auf einmal hörte er Türen knallen er öffnete die Augen. Hermine stand in ihrem Nachthemd in der Tür mit erhoben Zauberstab ihre Eltern standen mit sehr besorgten Blicken hinter hier. Hermine schaltete das Licht ein. "Was ist passiert Harry?" fragte Hermine, "Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum, geht schon wieder." antworte Harry doch er merkte leichten Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht. "Da ist nichts wieder gut Harry!" antwortete Hermine sehr scharf. Auf einmal schaltete sich Hermines Vater mit etwas beunruhigter Mine ein:" Hermine du solltest vielleicht heute Nacht bei Harry bleiben, damit er nicht alleine ist, wir gehen wieder ins Bett gute Nacht ihr zwei." "Ja, gute Nacht Harry und Hermine Schatz pass auf das Harry keine Alpträume mehr hat!" sagte Mrs Granger nahm Harry noch kurz in den Arm und verließ dann mit ihren Mann das Zimmer. Hermine setzte sich neben Harry und fragte gerade heraus:" Ein Traum von Voldemort Harry?" er antworte:" Nein meine Narbe hat nicht gebrannt er war es nicht er hat nicht mit diesen Traum zu tun, glaub ich zumindest.", "Was hast du denn geträumt Harry?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Ich hab wieder von der Mysteriums Abteilung geträumt da wo du von Dolohof angegriffen wurdest oder als du von den Dementoren fast geküsst worden wärst, in unserem dritten Jahr." Hermine antwortete nicht Harry hatte von zwei Situationen geträumt wo sie fast gestorben wäre, hatte er etwa solche Angst ihr würde etwas zustoßen? "Aber du bist ja da und solange ich bei dir bin wird dir nichts passieren Hermine das verspreche ich dir." sagte Harry mit leicht rotem Kopf. "Das weiß ich Harry und jetzt schlaf schön." Harry sagte mit einem lächeln" Na Hermine dein Dad will sogar das du bei mir schläfst. Deine Eltern sind echt super nett Hermine du kannst stolz auf sie sein." Hermine antwortete ebenfalls mit einen lächeln:" Ja du hast Recht Harry und jetzt schlaf gut. Und denk daran ich bin bei dir du braust keine Angst zu haben!" bei diesen Worten nahm sie Harry in den Arm und kuschelte sich so nahe an ihn wie es nur ging dann küsste sie ihn noch sanft auf die Wange und schlief sofort an seiner Schulter ein. Harrys letzten Gedanken bevor auch er einschlief war "Hermine du bist wirklich süß wenn du schläfst, ich liebe dich, ja ich bin mir ganz sicher! " dann legte er noch seinen Arm um sie und schlief ein. Diesmal träumte er wieder von Hermine und der Blumenwiese doch diesmal wurden seine Träume von nichts unterbrochen.


	8. GeburtstagsChoas

**:Geburtstagswirwar**

Die nächste Woche verging ohne größere Zwischenfälle oder Alpträume und als Harry an diesen Morgen erwachte wurde ihm klar das er nun 16 Jahre alt war. Hermine kam in ihren Nachthemd ins Zimmer gestürmt

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Harry!" schrie sie und küsste ihn.

"Ja dir auch einen guten Morgen Hermine." sagte Harry noch etwas schläfrig, und er fügte mit einem lächeln hinzu,

"Danke schön so hat mir noch keiner gratuliert." Hermine errötete etwas und lief wieder in ihr Zimmer. Als beide fertig waren mit anziehen liefen sie die Treppe runter. Auch Hermines Eltern gratulierten Harry und Hermines Eltern überreichten ihm seine Geschenke. Als er Hermines Geschenk geöffnet hatte stutze er etwas es war ein goldener Schnatz nur das er sich nicht bewegte.

"Hermine was ist das?" fragte Harry mit leicht verwirrter Mine.

"Das ist ein Briefbeschwerer Harry aber das tolle an dem ist eigentlich das ." sie nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und tippte damit auf den Schnatz plötzlich würde er mobil und flitzte im Zimmer umher er war zwar nicht so schnell wie ein gewöhnlicher Schnatz aber er war schnell genug. Er schlug eine Vase vom Tisch und das Wasser breitete sich auf dem Teppich aus. Harry war alarmiert er warte kurz und konzentrierte er sich dann, griff er blitzartig zu seine Hände schlössen sie um den Schnatz und als er Harry Hand berührt hatte erstarrte er augenblicklich. Harry blickte umher Hermine blickte etwas geschockt, Mr Granger beeindruckt und Mrs Granger ärgerlich. Mrs Granger sagte mit etwas lauterer Stimme:" Hermine was war das?", Hermine die immer noch etwas geschockt wirkte antwortete langsam:

"Das war Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenk.", Harry griff schnell ein:

"Das war einer der vier Balle von einer Zauberer Sportart, Qudittsch.", Mrs Granger schaute jetzt Harry an.

"Ach das war der goldene Schatz den der Finder fangen muss?" fragte sie Harry.

"Ja das war der goldene Schnatz und ich mache den Sucher für Gryffindor seit der 1 Klasse. Und ich glaube das ist eine Art Traningsgerät oder Hermine?" Hermine die langsam die Fassung wieder erlangte sagte darauf nur "Ja so was in der Art." bevor sie das Wasser aufwischen ging. Dann nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall waren Hermine Eltern nun an der Reihe ihr Geschenk zu überreichen, es war ein wunderschönes Brillenetwy aus rötlichem Holz und unten rechts war ´Harry Potter´ eingraviert. Als Harry sich bedankt hatte gingen Hermines Eltern runter in die Praxis und liefen sie nach oben ihn Harrys Zimmer doch so weit kamen sie nicht denn sie hörten Eulengeräusche von unten und so drehten sie um. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen sahen sie sechs Eulen auf dem Wohnzimmer Tisch sitzen. Harry und Hermine liefen auf sie zu. Harry erkannte sofort das auf zwei Briefen das Hogwarts Symbol war. Einen Brief erkannte er an Rons Handschrift, denn andren an einem Gekritzel das nur von einem stammen konnte, Hagrid nur die letzten beiden konnte er nicht zu ordnen. Sie lösten die Briefe von den Eulen, es stellte sich heraus das es vier Briefe für Harry und zwei für Hermine waren und sie schossen wieder hinaus nur die zwei Schleiereulen blieben trotz dem, sie ihren Brief schon überbracht hatten. Da das Harry seltsam vorkam öffnete er den Brief zuerst.

_Hallo Harry_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wie du weißt habe ich auch heute Geburtstag und ich gebe Heute Abend eine kleine Party, bei mir zu Hause es wäre toll wenn du kommen würdest ich würde mich sehr freuen und meine Oma natürlich auch. Schreib mir bitte ob du kommst. Ich wohne in Brighton am Meer das ist 60 km von London entfernt. In der Betches Road Nr. 5 .Natürlich kannst du bei mir übernachten, wenn du möchtest._

_Viele Grüße Neville_

Harry sah Hermine an sie hatte genau denselben Brief bekommen und Hermine freute sich wie Harry über diese Einladung: "Wir gehen hin oder?" fragte Hermine "Klar wenn du willst. Aber wie kommen wir dahin?" antwortete Harry, "Ich werde Dad fragen ob er uns hin fährt." sagte Hermine und lief nach unten ins Behandlungszimmer. Als sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder hoch kam strahlte sie, "Mein Dad fährt uns.", "Das ist super Hermine.", strahlte Harry zurück. Harry und Hermine schreiben einen Antwort Brief das sie Morgen zusammen zur Party kommen würden, dann lass Harry die anderen Geburtstags Briefe durch und nun wanden sich den Briefen aus Hogwarts zu Hermine war ganz aufgeregt, sie hatte seit einer Woche fast nichts anderes im Sinn als ihre und Harrys ZAGs Harry interessierte das nicht sonderlich denn er war der Meinung das er in Zauber tränke keine Ohnegleichen erreicht hatte und damit waren auch seine Pläne Auror zu werden zerstört. Harry öffnete seinen Brief und zog einen scharlachrotes Pergament heraus:

**ERGEBNISSE DER ZAUBERERGRAD-PRÜFUNGEN **

**Bestanden mit den Noten: Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:**

**Ohnegleichen(O) Mies(M)**

**Erwartungen übertroffen (E ) Schrecklich(S)**

**Annehmbar(A) Troll(T)**

**Sie HARRY JAMES POTTER haben folgende Noten erlangt:**

_Astronomie _…... A

_Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe _…...E

_Zauberkunst _…...E

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste _…..O

_Wahrsagen _…...M

_Kräuterkunde _…...E

_Geschichte der Zauberei _…...S

_Zaubertränke _…...O

_Verwandlung _…...E

Harry konnte es kaum glauben er hatte es geschafft er fuhr noch einmal jede Zeile mit dem Finger nach er konnte mit diesen Noten alle Fächer belegen die für einen Auroren nötig waren selbst Zaubertränke. Hermine hatte über seine Schulter mitgelesen und es gar nicht gemerkt, er schreckte auf als sie ihn auf die Wange küsste und ihm gratulierte. Harry wandte sich ihr zu und ihm viel auf das sie ihren Brief noch nicht geöffnet.

"Na, mach ihn schon auf," drängte Harry,

"Nein." zierte sich Hermine,

"ich bin bestimmt überall durchgefallen.",

"Erzähl doch nicht so einen Müll du hast bestimmt 11 Ohnegleichen und jetzt mach ihn auf." antwortete Harry mit leicht strenger Mine. Hermine schnippte den Umschlag auf zögerte aber den Brief heraus zu nehmen, Harry dem langsam der Geduldsfaden riss, denn Hermine hatte ihn solange damit in den Ohren gelegen endlich ihre Zag Ergebnisse zu sehen können und jetzt zögerte sie. Harry ging zu Hermine und versuchte ihr den Brief aus der Hand zu nehmen doch Harry glitt auf dem nassen Teppich seitlich weg und konnte sich gerade noch an Hermine festklammern doch diese war gerade nicht standfest genug um Harry zu halten Harry fiel aufs Sofa, drei kleine Klappergeräusche erklangen und Heermine landete wieder ein Mal auf ihm seine Hände lagen etwas über halb ihres Po´s und Hermines Hände lagen auf Harrys Brust sie schauten sich in die Augen. Harry sah ein funkeln in Hermines rehbraunen Augen er dachte jetzt, du kannst es küss sie, nur noch ein kleines Stück näher, Harry war zu überrascht und Hermines Augen funkelten, so das Harry sich nicht gegen seine Stimme anzukämpfen konnte. Er bewege seinen Kopf näher zu ihrem sie waren nur noch 5 cm entfernt, Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Die Tür ging auf und Mrs Granger stand in der Tür:

"Hallo Kinder hab ich nicht gerade Eulen Geräusche gehört und was ist das hier den?" fragte sie, sie hatte Harry und Hermine durch die hohe Sofa lehne nicht gesehen und bückte sich nach drei kleinen Messingschilder die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Hermine und Harry waren in dem Moment wo die Tür geöffnet würde auseinander gefahren und waren aufgestanden.

"Was ist das Mum?" fragte Hermine und trat näher an sie heran, als sie erkannte as es war blieb ihr fast das Herzstehen, doch dann schrie sie:

"Harry sie dir das an wow!", Harry der immer noch auf der Coach sahs und Mrs Granger verfluchte, denn er wusste wäre sie nicht ins Zimmer gekommen hätte er und Hermine sich geküsst stand langsam auf und jetzt sah er was Mrs Granger ihn ihrer Hand hielt es waren drei kleine Messingplatten die, aber das könnte nicht sein.

"Harry weist du was wir sind wir sind wir sind…. Schulsprecher ist das nicht toll und du bist Kapitän der Qudittschmannschaft !" schrie Hermine und riss ihrer Mutter die Abzeichen aus der Hand. Jetzt konnte Harry die Abzeichen sehen es waren zwei Abzeichen die wie das Hogwartswappen aussahen nur das unter dem H noch ein S zu erkennen war, Harry wusste sofort das diese Zeichen echt waren denn er erinnerte sich noch gut an das Abzeichen von Percy Weasley, es war genau das was er getragen hatte als er zum Schulsprecher ernannt wurde. Und das Zeichen was er oft an Oliver Woods Umhang gesehen hatte, das Gryffindor Wappen mit einem großen Q auf der Brust des Löwen. Harry konnte es nicht fassen er Schulsprecher und Kapitän er zog den Rest seiner Blätter aus dem Umschlag und lass

_**Sehr Geehrter Mister Potter**_

_Ich freue mich sehr ihnen zu sagen das sie nun durch ihre Leistungen in den ZAG Prüfungen ein UTZ Schüler an der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei sind. Bitte beachten sie das das Schuljahr am 1. September beginnt der Hogwartsexpress fährt am Bahnhof Kings Cross um 11 Uhr. Am Bahnsteig 9 ¾._

_Auch freue ich mich sehr ihnen mitzuteilen das sie zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden sind. Eine sie dazu auszeichnende Plakette liegt diesem Brief bei. Näheres zu ihren Aufgaben, Pflichten, Rechten und Preveglegien werden sie im Hogwartsexpress erfahren finden sie sich bitte dazu unmittelbar nach der Abfahrt im fordersten Abteil des Zuges ein._

_Des weiterem ist es mir eine freude ihnen mitzuteilen das sie wegen ihrer Herausragenden Sportlichenleistungen zum Kapitän des Quidditch Teams von Gryffindor ernannt worden sind. Eine sie dazu auszeichnende Plakette liegt diesem Brief bei. Näheres zu ihren Aufgaben, Pflichten, Rechten und Preveglegien werden sie im Hogwartsexpress erfahren finden sie sich bitte dazu unmittelbar nach der Abfahrt im fordersten Abteil des Zuges ein._

_Anbei auch eine Liste der benötigten Sachen für ihre UTZ Kurse._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Minerva M. McGonegol Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_P.S. ich wünsche ihnen Alles gute zum Geburtstag Harry und Miss Granger und ihnen noch schöne Ferien. _

Harry stand mit offenem Mund da wow dachte er, das ist ja toll und noch mit Hermine. "wow das ist klasse.", sagte Harry,

"ich kann es gar nicht glauben und ich war noch nicht einmal Vertrauensschüler."

"Darf ich endlich mal erfahren was hier los ist." fragte Mrs Granger nun mit leicht verärgerter Stimme.

"Ja Mum ich und Harry sind Schulsprecher von Hogwarts!" schrie Hermine glücklich.

" Ich bin so stolz auf euch beide Herzlichen Glückwunsch." sagte Mrs Granger und umarmte ihre Tochter, und Harry. Jetzt war auch Mr Granger, angelockt von Hermines Geschrei nach oben gekommen,

"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er mit einem Lachen. "Dad ich und Harry sind Schulsprecher!",

"Wow!", war alles was Mr Granger sagen konnte er umarmte seine Tochter und klopfte Harry auf die Schultern. Dann ergriff Mrs Granger das Wort:

"Mh wenn die Schulbriefe da sind habt ihr doch eure Listen was ihr so braucht oder?", "Ja haben wir." antwortete Harry,

"Dann fahren wir gleich in die Winkelgasse und besorgen alles oder Schatz?" fragte sie an Mr Granger gewand doch bevor er antworten konnte machte es PLOPP Mrs Granger schrie auf, denn mitten ihm Wohnzimmer war ein Mann in smaragdgrünen Umhang und silbernen langen Bart und Haar erschienen. Hermine und Harry griffen nach ihren Zauberstäben

Und richteten sie auf Albus Dumpeldore.

"Guten Tag." sagte er vergnügt, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab,

"Wer sind sie?" er wusste das diese Frage etwas dumm klang aber er hatte auch 1 Jahr geglaubt das er von Alastor Moody unterrichtet worden war doch dann stellte er sich als Todesser heraus der ihn töten wollte.

"Albus Dumpeldore Harry." sagte Er mit einem Lächeln. Doch Harry sagte

"Beweisen sie es!", Dumpeldore nahm seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte:

"Expekto Patronum." und ein silberner Phoenix brach aus der Spitze hervor, und Mrs Granger begann wieder laut zu schreien. Harry sah den Phoenix und, er wusste nicht warum aber er war sich sicher das das der echte Dumpeldore war. Beide steckten ihre Zauberstäbe weg und begrüßten ihn. Nach einer kurzen vorstellungs-Runde hatte selbst Mrs Granger sich wieder gefasst und Dumpeldore begann:

"Harry wir werden jetzt ins Haus deines Onkels gehen damit der Schutz aufrecht erhallten wird und dann müssen wir noch über das Erbe von Sirius reden." er zog einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn Harry. Harry öffnete den Umschlag und zog das Pergament heraus.

_Sehr geeherter Mister Harry James Potter_

_Wir müssen ihnen Mitteilen das sie der Allein Erbe von dem Verstorbenem Zauber Sirius Black sind. Ihnen fallen seine gesamten Persönlichen Sachen zu. Sowie das Haus am Grimmolt Platz Nummer 12. Auch fallen ihnen die 2 Black Safes der Gringgods Zauberer Bank ihn London zu, mit einem gesamt Vermögen von 1000000 Galeonen und 20 Sickeln. Um das Erbe anzutreten kommen sie bitte Ins Zauberei Ministerium in die Abteilung Erbschaften._

_Hochachtungsvoll Mrs Antonin Higshire Testamentsverwalter._

Harry schluckte er war Sirius allein Erbe und 1000000 Galeonen, er war jetzt mehr als reich aber andererseits hätte er lieber seinen Paten zurück. Dumpeldore sprach:

"Harry ich habe bereits alle Sachen bezüglich des Testaments erledigt, das Geld ist ihn deinen neuen Verließ Seidenschnabel ist wieder bei Hagrid, Kreecher arbeitet in Hogwarts und das Haus…",

"Sie können es haben, es gehört mir nicht, es ist ihr Hauptquatir." sagte Harry bestimmt , "Ja Harry das ist so eine Sache wir mussten es aufgeben der Black Zauber sagt das nur Bluts Erben das Haus rechtmäßig gehört und so können seine Cousinen, auch ohne das sie vom Geheimniswahrer erfahren wo es ist, jederzeit reinspazieren. Deswegen haben wir es Zerstört. Und ich hoffe alles ist so in Ordnung für dich?",

"Selbst verständlich." sagte Harry tonlos, Hermine nahm in sanft in den Arm, sie wusste wie sehr es ihm wehtat das Sirius nicht mehr lebte. Harry legte die Hände auf ihren Rücken und ein Paar stumme Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht. Als Harry sich wieder Beruhigt hatte sagte Dumpeldore: "Harry kommst du bitte.",

"Ja Professor." sagte Harry löste sich langsam aus Hermines Umarmung und stand auf . Nun wandte er sich Hermines Eltern zu. Doch bevor Dumpeldore auch nur einen Ton gesagt hatte, sagte Mrs Granger :

"Natürlich kann Harry bei uns bleiben, bis die Schule wieder beginnt. Wir freuen uns das er da ist." Harry lächelte sie dankbar an und wieder begannen kleine Tränen über seine Wangen zu kullern, es war ein wunderbare Gefühl das Menschen ihn gerne mochten und für ihn da waren. Hermine nahm ihn wieder sanft ihn den Arm, auch sie wusste wie viel es ihm bedeutete was ihre Mutter grade gesagt hatte. Es dauerte wieder eine Weile bis Harry sich beruhigt hatte, dann man Dumpeldore seine Hand und war mit ihn dissapperiert. Harry stand ihm Wohnzimmer seiner Tante.

"So da sind wir schon." lächelte Dumpeldore und fragte: "brauchst du noch irgend was Harry?" Harry erwiderte:

"Nein alle meine Sachen sind bei Hermine.",

"Gut dann können wir wieder gehen." sagte Dumpeldore, doch Harry viel noch etwas ein: "Professor warum bin ich Schulsprecher ich bin noch nicht Vertrauensschüler?" Dumpeldore lächelte:

"Ja Harry das war der Wunsch meines alten Freundes Felix Lelizitas Harry. Er war der Meinung das du der beste für diesen Posten wärst und ich konnte Felix noch nie etwas abschlagen. Und Harry gehe ich recht in der Annahme das deine Narbe nicht mehr wehgetan hat seit du aus der Schule bist?",

"Ja aber woher wissen sie das," antwortete Harry verdutzt?"

"Nur eine Vermutung er setzt würde ich sagen eine Okklumentik Barriere gegen dich ein, damit du ihm nicht wieder einen seiner Pläne zerschlägst. Er muss sich bedeckt halten weil jetzt alle wissen das er lebt, auch hat er gesehen wie stark der Orden ist. Aber das aller schlimmste für ihn ist das Felix jetzt Zaubereiminister ist, er ist auch im Orden und kann alle Maßnahmen durchsetzten die ihn aufhalten. Deswegen muss er genau planen was er tut und er kann niemanden gebrauchen der ihm dazwischen funkt .So und jetzt lass uns gehen" Dumpeldore packte Harrys Schulter und er dissapperirte mit ihm. Sekunden später war er wieder ihm Wohnzimmer der Grangers. Als Dumpeldore sich verabschiedet hatte, zogen Harry und Hermine ihre Zauberer Umhänge an stiegen ins Auto und fuhren nach London. Nur Hermine war noch etwas in Gedanken versunken, was sollte das vorhin wollte er mich wirklich küssen? Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf Hermine und sie ermahnte sich, auch mittlerweile zum 20 Mal, Hermine er ist dein allerbester Freund das geht doch nicht.


End file.
